


Mine

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Fucking, OT3, PIV, Power Dynamics, bj definitely knows and is out of town, hawk claiming peg, heteros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Peg's usually the one in control while Hawkeye unravels beneath her. Not tonight.





	Mine

It takes her a second to relax when she feels a hand on her that's not BJ's. Hawkeye's fingers are longer, more slender, every bit as nimble and strong as his, but more delicate. He drags his fingers slowly through the slickness, and she squirms with a combination of arousal and embarassment. It's not that she's ashamed of him touching her, no -

"Oh, _Peggy_ ," he whispers, bringing two fingers together and circling that sensitive flesh. It's still half a surprise every time he finds her wanting. He's still full of disbelief and nerves, like if she opens her eyes and realizes it's not her husband, she'll push him away, even though she's whispering his name right back.

 - it's that she can't remember the last time her body answered someone this brazenly. How she was soaked before they even started, how she's gotten used to the feel of wet cotton against her. She can't help but compare them, and while BJ is the sun of their own solar system, bringing warmth and life to every inch of her, Hawkeye is undoubtedly the moon. And the moon calls tides. Well, hers, anyway.

She's impatient, he can feel. She's nudging her hips toward him, looking for more contact, breaths coming short and needy, throwing a leg over his hip. He laughs softly and gives her a taste of what she usually gives him. "Look at you," he murmurs at her ear, tracing his tongue over its edge. She shivers, belly tightening at the sensation. "It's okay to want it, Peg. Look at you - you're half out of your mind with want. How did I get so lucky to have you like this?" He starts circling his fingers again and she moans, trying to shift so he hits every spot perfectly.

Suddenly, he slips two fingers inside her, and his thumb takes over where his fingers were before and she's whimpering into his shoulder, somehow even needier than before. It's not enough. It's not enough, and she wants - "more," she whispers, the word going high at the end like a question.

Hawkeye smiles at the sound of her begging. Usually he's the one undone, but tonight, he feels coiled, together, like the puppet strings are wound around his fingers, and all he has to do is move just right to make her dance. "More?" he says innocently. "More what, Peggy Jane?"

She groans in frustration and thrusts her hips at him, but he pulls back just enough, the tips of his fingers still barely inside her. That bastard. She starts to imagine how she could turn the tables, how she could have him unraveled and begging, sloppy and wanting in seconds, starts to pull herself together -

Hawkeye leans over, slides a third finger inside her and kisses her hard, deep, his tongue mirroring the movements of his fingers inside her and thoughts of mutiny roll right off the edge of the bed. "No, darlin," he says when they come up for air. "You don't get to be in charge tonight." Peg's pretends she's too busy catching her breath to answer. Hawkeye slides his fingers out of her and she whines, slips into begging, "No, please, no, don't stop don't stop -"

"Shhhh," he says, rolling on top of her and pinning her arms over head. "I'm going to take care of you sweetheart. You'll get what you need." He rubs the tip of his cock against her and she wraps her legs around him, trying to pull him closer. He sits stubbornly back, immobile. "you know what to do," he says softly. "You know to get what you want."

Peg swallows hard. He can see it on her face, even with her eyes closed. Somewhere, there's a quietly powerful woman with a surplus of dignity and a filthy wanton slut battling it out in her head. He hopes he's given the latter enough ammunition to win this round. He leans over and sucks a nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, and he can hear her gritting her teeth, sucking the air in, and the words land on him like relief, like rain.

"Please," she begs. "I want you inside me, please." Hawk gives it a second, wondering if he should push it farther. He could, he thinks. There's more in there. But he looks up and through Peg's closed eyes, he sees a couple tears escaping past the corners of her lids. That gets him. He stops resisting the pull of her legs and slides himself in, kissing her neck, her cheeks and she moans his name.

"That's my girl," he says, and even though BJ has said it to her so many times over the years, it sounds completely different coming from him - dirtier, but with a comforting undertone. "You wanted that so much, didn't you?" She nods, knowing he sometimes cries too, when he's coming undone. "Needed to be filled, needed to be taken," he continues, offering the ideas, seeing what snags and takes root in her head. They'll play with what grows later. For now, he speeds up, freeing her hand so she can reach between them and bring herself over the edge.

"Tell me what you needed," he urges as she gets closer - he can feel her starting to tense around him and it's so heavenly, so _good_ that he keeps talking just to keep himself from distraction. "Tell me, Peg."

"You," she slurs dreamily. "I needed you. Needed - " she breaks off. Hawk gives her a hard thrust. "Needed what?" he insists.

"...to be yours," she whispers, and suddenly, it's a whole new landscape. Hawk sees stars and colors and all manner of things rise in his chest - euphoria. fear. need. love.

"Mine," he whispers back, knowing what that word does to him, knowing how it holds him over the edge like a cradle on a cliff. "Mine." And suddenly, he means it. It settles, for the first time, solid, irrevocable, irrefutable, and he whispers it over and over as they come apart into and around each other.

Peg comes back to her senses with the confusion of dried tears on her face. Whatever that was - whatever mindblowing, inexplicable, new, _fantastic_ thing that was - brought something out of her she didn't know she had. Or needed. Or wanted. Especially from him.

She kisses Hawkeye on the nose and his eyes flutter open, first searching her face for - what? a reaction? a mood? - but he seems to find what he's looking for and relaxes into a smile. "Hey, gorgeous," he says. "Was that something or was that something?"

"It's not going to be every time, you know," Peg admonishes. "Just because you make me lose my mind completely once doesn't mean I'm not - " she stops as he kisses her mouth shut.

"Hush, you," he says when he breaks off. "I promise not to tell anyone what a desperate little hussy you are. Secret's safe with me, ok?"

She  can't help but chuckle as she rolls over and sidles up against his chest. He wraps his arm around her and buries his nose in her neck. "I promise, Peg," he says "I'm every bit as much yours."


End file.
